


Alliterations

by OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing



Series: Little Marks For Big Things [3]
Category: Smallville, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack ???, F/M, M/M, could be though, not really slash, not serious like the other 2 anyhow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark was born into an universe where each person having two sets of tattooed initials from their soulmate and their enemy, in their script, is the norm.</p><p>Either set of initials you were born with could belong to the person who you were meant to love or hate for the rest of your life. It was your choices and interactions that determined which person would be your soulmate and which your enemy.</p><p>This was the norm.</p><p>Clark was born with two near identical marks on both wrists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliterations

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...
> 
> Sooo no recognisable characters are mine * sighs*

So Clark had  _LL_ scrawled onto both his wrists in an almost similar scrawl, it wasn't like it was an actual problem _even if his dad_   _hissed 'Luthor' each time he caught sight of Clark's wrists._ Clark knew what it meant!  _What it really meant._ Him and Lana Lang were going to get  _married._ He proclaimed this to his mother dreamily over breakfast.

So what if his enemy's name had the same initials of his soulmates anyway!? This whole thing said that it was  _you_ who decided who your enemy and soulmate would be and he already  _knew_ that he liked Lana and there was  _no way_ they would ever be enemies. And though Clark being Clark would rather not have any enemies at all he was sure he could survive someone stealing his paperclips at work on a daily basis.

Like he said  _not a problem._

Yeah. No. Nope.

That had been six year old Clark's mindset. Unfortunately six year old Clark had been...well... _six_ and rather naive and had never  _never_ realised how problematic this whole soulmate-enemy thing could be. _Specially_ when 98.17% of the people he meets whose first name starts with an  _L also_ have a last name starting from an  _L._

 _Yeah. No._ Fuck alliterations.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that lex & lois have similar handwriting =3


End file.
